


Listening Hands

by FrickinFabFutureFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm projecting can you tell, Logan Is A Space Nerd, Logan Is A Sweetheart, Logan cares about the other sides, Massages, Panic Attacks, Sad Roman, Taller Logan Sanders, Thunder - Freeform, a little ooc, fight me on this (please don't I'm small and weak), he has v strong feelings but hahahah repression, i love logan can you tell?, im so tired, it doesn't come up but he is, it was like 1 am, its fine, kinda graphic description of post battle cleaning up?, logan is ambidextrous, roman can't handle pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinFabFutureFangirl/pseuds/FrickinFabFutureFangirl
Summary: Roman finds out that Logan is really good at loosening muscles. This is not as sexual as it sounds!!





	1. Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't have a favorite but i really do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I was thinking about making this a 5+1 series so tell me what you think about that in the comments!

  
Logan had listening hands, as Roman liked to call them. He seemed to know wherever you held tension and know just how to work it out of you. Roman had discovered this one afternoon as he was laying on the ground in the common area. He had just returned from his realm, where he was fighting the dragon-witch again, and he was scratched and bruised and bleeding from his nose and probably other places, if that intense pain in his right arm meant anything. Logan walked in, took one look at him, and picked him up bridal style, carrying him upstairs to his room. Roman yelped from both surprise and a little pain, seeing as his arm had gotten a bit jostled.

  
“What in the name of Frozen do you think you’re doing?! Set me down, Merriam-Webster!”

“Roman, please calm down, you’ll raise your blood pressure and seeing as you’re bleeding we really don’t want that.”

When they got to Logan’s room, he was set down gently on the chair by the desk.

“Don’t move please.” Logan had said softly before handing him a few tissues and leaving Roman in the room by himself. The prince pressed the tissues to his nose and waited. Logan hadn't used to be that strong. He had just carried him all the way up the stairs, no problem, but before he had trouble opening a pickle jar. Roman pondered this as Logan reentered, quietly opening and closing the door again. He was carrying a first aid kit as he kneeled in front of the bleeding prince.

“Take your shirt off please, Roman, I can’t fix your arm with it on. Besides, it really needs the laundry.” Roman stared at him incredulously. When he realized that Logan was serious, he laughed a little.

“Please, Roman? You’re cut badly, you need stitches, and that’s covered in bacteria and in my way so please, take it off or I will.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Roman said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Roman.”

Rolling his eyes, he removed his shirt, exposing a relatively deep cut in his right arm. Logan handed him an ice pack. 

“Put this on the back of your neck, it should help the nosebleed,” he said, examining the cut. Roman did so and watched him as he pushed up his glasses and grabbed a few alcohol swabs. He was actually really pretty, in a weird, nerdy sort of way. Sometimes his glasses would slide down his nose a little, and he would push them back up with a little more force than Roman deemed necessary. Roman took the tissues away from his nose to swap them out and was delighted to find that the bleeding had stopped entirely. The other boy looked back up at him.

“I’m about to clean it, it’s gonna hurt and it’s gonna need stitches, do you need something to bite?” He asked gently. Roman was shocked by how sweet and considerate the other side was being to him. Normally they would be arguing or calling each other names by now, but no, here they were, Logan preparing to take care of a wound for him without being asked or summoned. It was odd. Roman realized that the other boy was still looking up at him, waiting for an answer. He shook his head no and looked at the wall. He was never great with pain, sure, he could handle stubbing his toe in once in a while, and occasionally being wounded in battle, but often he would cry when hurt. He was just sensitive like that. 

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay. It’s only going to sting for a moment and then it’ll be all clean, okay?” Logan had gently grabbed his face and turned it back to him, speaking in the same tone of voice that he talked to Virgil In sometimes. Roman didn’t want to admit it, but it was really soothing. He nodded his head, more to himself than to Logan, and the taller boy let go of his face gently. Sharp pain flashed all through his arm and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He could already feel the tears burning his eyes from the pain, and he fought desperately to keep them under control. 

“It’s okay, I’m almost done, just a little more right here, and that’s it, we’re done with that, it’s all clean. I’m going to give you stitches, okay? That’s really going to hurt, but I’m gonna get it done quick, and then it won’t hurt too much,” Logan said soothingly. Roman tensed noticeably and tried to think of other things. He felt the needle enter his skin and didn’t even try to stop the pained yelp that escaped him, tears starting to flow freely.

“Ro, deep breath in okay? Focus on my voice, that’s it, relax. You’re doing so great, just one more and you’re done, there we go, nice job, that’s all done.” Logan set the needle down and rubbed Roman’s thigh absentmindedly as he grabbed some bandages and wrapped up the wound. He looked up at Roman’s face and gently picked him up, laying him face down on the bed.

“Logan, what-“ his sentence was interrupted by a sigh of relief. Logan was sat next to him and gently pressing on his lower back. His hands slowly moved upward, finding spots where there was tension and rubbing them gently before moving upwards. By the time he got to Roman’s shoulders, the injured boy was feeling an estimated three times more relaxed. Logan took his hands off briefly and Roman whined a bit. Soon enough they were back, coated in a moisturizer that Roman identified as lavender scented. He sighed contentedly. Logan quietly laughed a little to himself and worked his hands back down Roman’s spine. The prince was in literal heaven. Logan’s hands were magical, it was almost like they were having a conversation with his back. Everywhere something felt even remotely painful, they seemed to know and were there as soon as they had finished working the pain out of the spot they were on. It was like magic. Roman actually had to fight back a moan when Logan started in on his shoulders. They were just so tense, okay? No one had ever given him a massage or taken care of him like this, and his muscles and joints were kind of pissed about it. Roman rarely stretched, especially after a fight where he was injured, and that lead to some serious knots in his back. Roman felt himself melting into a puddle of goo. After a while, unfortunately, the hands lifted away. Roman couldn’t bring himself to complain after that, although he felt the loss.

“You feel better now, Roman?” Logan asked softly.

“Mmhhmm.”

The taller boy laughed.

“Okay, I get that I’m good with my hands, but seriously, are you okay? I really should’ve asked beforehand.”

Roman sat up and looked at Logan. He was actually looking kind of nervous.

“Yeah, no one does that for me. Ever. Since we’re on the topic, how are you so good at that? It’s like you have listening hands!”

“Roman my hands do not have ears. How on earth would they listen?”

“No, genius, it feels like your hands can tell where all my problems are. It was amazing.”

Logan flushed bright pink.

“Thank you, Roman. No one ever told me that before.”

“Can I borrow a shirt so we can go eat now? I’m half starved and half naked.”

Logan tossed a hoodie at him instead of a response. It had the logical side’s logo on it, but Roman slipped it on anyway. As the two made their way downstairs, a thought occurred to Roman.

“Hey, how did you get so good at handling me when I was freaking out about the pain?”

Logan scratched the back of his neck self consciously. 

“I’m good at calming people down with facts. Virgil gets really scared sometimes, and logic is one of the few things that makes it better. I just typically talk him through it and let Patton follow up to make sure he’s okay. I’ve never been too good at feelings. But I am good at first aid, and when I saw you panicking I just did what I knew. Sorry.”

Roman looked up at him. (Yes, he’s shorter, deal with it) 

“Don’t apologize, you’re good and it was what I needed.”

The two made it the rest of the way downstairs without much further conversation. As Logan pulled the leftover pancakes from yesterday out of the fridge, Roman remembered what he’d been planning on asking.

“Hey, when did you get so strong?”

Logan looked at him, confused.

“I’ve always been that strong Roman, what are you talking about?”

“The other day, when you couldn’t open a pickle jar, what about then?”

Logan flushed. 

“That was- um- because I was turning the wrong way.”


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is scared. Logan helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i continued this, hope you like it!

Logan was walking down the hall to the library late at night (more like early in the morning, honestly Logan, go to sleep) when he heard the noise. It was small and mostly drowned out by the thunder outside, but it was there. He paused and listened. There it was again, louder this time, and clearly identifiable as a sob. He turned around and knocked on the door of Roman's bedroom.

"Roman? Are you okay?" Logan called through the door. He was answered by a loud whimper. He opened the door to see Roman curled up in a corner, trying to block out the sounds of the storm outside. The boy was whimpering, wrapped up in a hoodie and rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears, and Logan felt his heart break in two. He had never really understood that expression until recently, and still, some of the finer points were lost to him, but now he understood in full force. Watching tears streaming down the sides of Roman's face made him feel like someone was tearing his chest in half. He walked over to the crying boy and knelt in front of him.

"Roman?" He asked softly, trying not to spook him. Roman looked up at him and then, in one fluid movement, wrapped his arms around the taller boy, essentially clambering into his lap. He felt tears soaking the corner of his shirt but really couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm scared, Lo," Roman whispered into his shoulder. Logan carefully wrapped his arms around the other boy and stood up, taking Roman with him. The smaller boy wrapped his legs around Logan's waist to keep from falling as Logan carried him into his room. It was still raining hard. Logan set Roman down on his bed and closed the door. He walked around the room, closing his curtains and turning off his lights. Roman started to whimper again, but the taller boy quickly flipped a small light switch, and roman was speechless, storm apparently forgotten. Logan scratched the back of his neck self consciously. It had taken him a long time to wire the fairy lights in the ceiling, but now it was worth it. There was a full, size and shape accurate, to-scale model of the stars made of fairy lights on his ceiling. Roman gaped. Just then, thunder crackled again, and the boy on the bed flinched. Logan walked back over there quickly and set his hands on the other boy's thighs, kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just thunder, it can't hurt us in here. Roman, look at me. _It can't hurt us._ " Roman sniffled and nodded at these words, but continued to shake. Logan straightened up and got onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms back around him and laying down. He let Roman cry into his shirt without saying a thing, just soothingly rubbing his bak under the hoodie. Eventually, as the thunder drifted away, Roman's sobs turned into hiccups, and then faded away into shaky breaths. It suddenly struck him that Roman was wearing his hoodie, the one from a few days ago, while he was panicking. Roman, the self-assured, brave, feisty boy was seeking comfort in _him_ , he realized with a jolt.

 _That doesn't make sense, I'm the least comforting one here_ , he thought to himself, feeling Roman's heartbeat go back to normal and his breathing steady. He remained lost in thought for a while before he realized that the creative side had fallen asleep. He smiled, almost unconsciously, and rubbed another quick circle onto the sleeping boy's back before extricating himself and looking at his clock, which read 3:57 AM. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face before replacing them and standing up. He glanced back at Roman's sleeping figure. He was usually too stubborn, obstinate, and egotistic for Logan to even look at him, but now, he seemed peaceful and almost pretty. His hair framed his face perfectly, and he had many freckles for all the time he spent out fighting in the sun. _He looks so different from the prince in the suit_ , Logan decided. _He looks whole_. Logan tore his eyes away from the boy who was sleeping peacefully through the rain, eyes falling instead on a blanket by his chair. He carefully laid it over the sleeping boy and left the room, closing his door and turning off his stars on the way. _I'll sleep in the library tonight._ " He thought, not wanting to invade Roman's privacy. He curled up in one of the blue armchairs in the large room. He quickly shot off a text to Virgil and Pat and then, not long after, he drifted off.

Roman woke up to muted sunlight filtering through the curtains. He grunted and rolled over, facing the wall and pulling the blanket further up over his body. Upon finding he could not simply fall back asleep, he opened his eyes. Blue. That's not usually what color his wall is. He sat up and looked around the room. It was navy blue and had a desk and a painting of a nebula on the wall, which he recognized as one of Virgil's pieces. It started to dawn on him and his sleep fogged brain that maybe this wasn't his room, but was, in fact, Logan's. The events of the previous night started to slip into his mind. He remembered being afraid of the storm, logan bringing him here, Logan's stars, and falling asleep while being held. That last one brought a slight flush to his cheeks, and he let his head fall back against the wall, groaning slightly. Once the embarrassment had passed, he looked back around, observing the blanket as well. It had Saturn on it. _What a space nerd._ He climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway, heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Patton was bustling about with breakfast and chatting with Virgil, who was drinking coffee like his life depended on it.

"Goodmorning Roman!" Patton said as the prince entered the room. Virgil looked up with a small, quick smile before going back to his coffee.

"Morning Pat, morning Virge, wow, that smells amazing, what're you making?" he said, sitting down next to Virgil and grabbing the coffee pot, pouring a bit into a mug and filling it the rest of the way with milk and sugar.

"Frittata, it's gonna have potatoes on top as well," Patton said cheerfully, smacking Virgil's hand away from the bacon. Virgil pouted a little before once again returning to his coffee.

"That sounds amazing. Hey, has anyone seen Logan? I woke up in his room but he wasn't there." At this, Virgil coughed so hard that coffee came out of his nose. Roman burst out laughing as the other, now coffee-soaked boy fanned his face and panted.

"O-owww-ugh-why did you wake up in his room?!-ah-owwww-you guys weren't frickle frackling, were you?" Virgil said, mopping up the mess with some napkins. Roman blushed bright pink at that insinuation.

"No! I was scared of the storm, so he brought me into his room, why would you think something like that?!" he said, looking like a radish. Virgil nodded in understanding.

"That explains it, I remember Lo texted me and Patton something about that, you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks," Roman responded. "Did he mention anything about where he might be?"

"Nah, sorry, if you wanna look for him I'd either check the balcony or the library though?" Virgil said, pouring another cup of coffee and adding a little sugar. Roman nodded and went back upstairs, walking into the library. There he was, curled up in an armchair with his glasses hanging off the side of his face. Roman smiled and took a picture on his phone, sending it to the group chat. He walked over to the sleeping boy and shook him slightly, just enough to wake him up. Pale blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Hey Lo, come eat breakfast. Pat's making a frittata." Logan pushed his glasses back onto his face and sat up.

"Are you feeling okay? Panic attacks can have a toll on your mental and physical health." He said, standing up.

"I'm feeling much better, now, come on, let's get food-"

"No, seriously, Roman, are you okay?" He asked, looking very serious. Roman stared back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go," he said, grabbing the taller boy's arm and leading him out of the library. Logan smiled and followed without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo what'll happen next! thanks for sticking with me yall, I love my boys. please leave a comment, i love it when you do, come scream at me, i love you guys, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think! Please leave a comment and let me know, and tell me if I should make this a 5+1 fic. (Im so lost help me please tell me if you want more) leave kudos if you liked it if you like, please comment, it makes me less lonely! anyway thanks for reading, please leave feedback or cc or anything just the word chia over and over again if you want, Bye!


End file.
